Her Tears
by hazelsherlock
Summary: After making her cry in the arcade, Andrew makes Darien go after Serena, which ends up causing an unlikely friendship between the two, as well as the rising possibility of a relationship, despite the problems that Serena is currently facing. All credit to Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I know I have three stories in progress, but I'm feeling really down and I don't have that much motivation (possibly due to A-Level results day being this week), so I had this idea when I went out for tea last night, and I decided to just write it, so here we go. It's in Darien's perspective and he and the girls aren't Sailor Scouts/Tuxedo Mask, but all know each other. I don't envision this being very long, definitely under ten chapters. Enjoy!

hsx

CHAPTER 1-

I yawned as entered the Crown gaming centre. It had been a tiring day at high school, and I was sure talking to my best friend would de-stress me. I walked past the arcade games and towards the back of the shop where the food bar was, seeing Serena sat with a milkshake she hadn't touched yet, her head down. Andrew was nowhere in sight, so I sat down next to the ditz and began to tease her. 'Good afternoon, meatball head.' She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot, and I instantly regretted calling her that.

'I do have a name, you know!' She burst into tears and ran out of the gaming centre, bumping into Andrew as he rounded the corner from some of the arcade games.

'What the hell did you do to her, Darien?!'

'I only called her meatball head. What's wrong with her anyway?'

'I don't know. She's been in here half an hour now and hasn't spoken a word other than to ask me for a milkshake. Which she hasn't drank.' He sighed and picked it up off the counter, taking it to the sink. 'Will you go after her please?'

'What? Why me?'

'You're the one who made her cry!' I groaned and left the centre: so much for talking to Andrew to relax me. I began walking around, trying to spot her. Serena couldn't have been that hard to find, what with her still being in her school uniform and because of her hairstyle. After ten minutes of walking, I saw Amara and Michelle in their car and waved them down.

'What can we do for you, Darien?' Asked Amara.

'I'm looking for Serena. Have you seen her?'

'She was sat in the park crying a few minutes ago. She wouldn't tell us what was wrong though.' Michelle sighed and shook her head.

'Okay, thanks.'

'Wait, why do you want to know?'

'I'll tell you later.' I ran down the pavement and to the park, seeing Serena sat on a bench with her back to me. After I got my breath back, I walked towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, but shrugged out of my touch.

'Go away, Darien.' She stood up to leave but I grabbed her hand.

'I'm sorry for calling you meatball head, Serena.' She turned around as I called her by her first name. 'I didn't mean to make you cry, but surely me calling you that wouldn't make you run off like the way you did. Do you want to tell me what's really wrong?' She began crying again, but didn't try to run off. What was I supposed to do when a girl cries?! Still not completely sure, I sat her back down on the bench and hugged her, which she surprisingly didn't try to pull away from. 'What it is, Serena?' I asked when her sobs subsided a little.

'My parents keep on arguing, and I heard my mum on the phone the other night and she says that she wants a divorce. Rei keeps on having a go at me, calling me a ditz and meatball head, and she won't stop, and I can't concentrate at school because of all of this.' She cried harder and clung onto my shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around her, this time because I felt sorry for her, not because I felt I had to.

'I'm sure it'll work out, Serena.'

'You can't say that.' She pulled away from me and I handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. 'Thanks.'

'Well, I can help you with the school work.' Her blue eyes shone as I said this.

'Really?' I nodded. 'Are you sure? You hate me.'

'No, I don't. You were just easy to wind up. Of course I'll help you.' She smiled and stood up.

'Thanks, Darien. I need to get home, my dad will be wondering where I've been. I'll see you later.'

'Bye, Serena.' She left the park and I sighed. Andrew said go and apologise, not to help her sort out her problems. There must be something wrong with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers **James Birdsong, LoveInTheBattleField, karseneau1, LaNaHwAnNa **and **serentiyserena**!

CHAPTER 2-

The next day saw me getting up early to go to Serena's school. If I was going to help her, I might as well do it properly by asking her teacher what exactly Serena was falling behind on. Miss Haruna was in her classroom when I arrived, and she informed me that Serena was struggling mostly with algebra and geography.

'How do you know Serena anyway?'

'Oh, we first met at the Crown gaming arcade. We're just friends.' Miss Haruna laughed and shook her head.

'Well, I didn't know boys of your age blushed so much when they talked about girls they liked, but if you say so. I won't tell Serena.' I hadn't realised that whilst we talked about Serena, and I had started to go red, and I was going even redder now that her teacher had noticed. What on earth was wrong with me?!

'Err, thanks?'

'You might want to take these.' She handed me a maths and geography text book. 'We don't usually let people borrow them, but I'll make an exception since Serena's been so down lately.'

'What do you mean?'

Miss Haruna sighed. 'She can't concentrate at all. Even when she used to fall asleep in class she knew what we were doing. Every time someone talks to her, even if it's Molly, Melvin or Ami, she looks like she's about to burst into tears. Do you know what's wrong with her?'

'Just teenager stuff. I said I'd help her out with it.'

'Well, if you need any other material, come back and see me. I really do appreciate you helping her.' I smiled and thanked her, bumping into Serena on my way back to the apartment.

'Serena? It's half eight. Why are you on your way to school at this time?' Her hair was slightly messy and her uniform askew, like she had been half asleep when she had got dressed.

'I can't sleep. My parents keep on arguing.' She shrugged half-heartedly, and her eyes glassed over.

'What are you doing after school today?' She looked up at me, a little confused now.

'Nothing. Why?'

'I've just been to see your teacher and got some work for you on algebra and geography. Do you want to work on it tonight?' She nodded eagerly. 'Come to my apartment after you're finished. I should be home from high school by the time you get there.' She grinned and hugged me impulsively before walking off, this time with a slight spring in her step. Could it be that she was actually happy to see me? No, why do I care whether or not she wants to see me? I shook my head and went back to my apartment, changed into my uniform and drove to school, spending my lunch time in the library working out how I would teach Serena the things she didn't know in a way that she would understand. My friends all eyed me strangely when I turned down their refusal of lunch, or going out after school, and Andrew managed to catch me when we were leaving Chemistry class at the end of the day to ask me about it.

'I know that you're not the most sociable at times, Darien, but are you staying away from me because of what happened yesterday?'

'No. Well, yes.' He looked at me, confusion written on his features. 'I'm meeting Serena. I don't want to be late, so if you want to know what happened, you'll have to walk with me to my car.' He obliged, following my eagerly. 'I found her in the park crying and I hugged her until she stopped, and she told me… some things. I don't think she wants anyone to know, but I'm going to help her try and sort out some of them out. Whilst you're here, do you know where I can buy candles?' Andrew was smiling by the time I'd done, one hand resting on the top of my red car. 'Why the hell are you grinning?'

'It's about time you and Serena admitted your feelings for each other.'

'What?!' I stared at my best friend in disbelief as I paused in throwing my bag across to the passenger seat.

'Come off it, Darien. I know that your teasing of her is just so you can be around her more. You should see her blush whenever you walk into the arcade. I've never seen her so happy before.' My mouth had fallen open as I looked at him. He thought Serena and I liked it each other. He was obviously spending far too much time in that arcade. 'Well, she's not happy at the minute. I'm not sure about the candle. What do you want a candle for? Is it for Serena?' I nodded reluctantly and his grin got wider. 'I'm sure you can find one anywhere. See you tomorrow, mate!' He walked towards the bike shed, and I climbed into my car, slamming the door, shutting my eyes.

Did Serena like me? Wait, why did I care? I started the engine and dropped by a shop to pick up a lavender scented candle before going to my apartment. Before my mum had died, she had liked to light it before she slept. She said it helped make her sleep better. Maybe this would help Serena too. I tried not to think about my dead parents as I stood in the lift, pressing for the top floor. I didn't have many memories of them, but the ones I did were happy. It wouldn't do me well to dwell on their deaths now. They died when I was five and now I was eighteen, and I was supposed to be helping Serena with her problems. The lift pinged open and I saw Serena stood at the far end of the corridor outside the door to my apartment.

She waved shyly at me and I waved back, making sure I had blinked away the tears that had formed in my eyes before approaching her. 'Sorry I'm a bit later than expected. I had to stop off somewhere first.'

'It's okay.' She blushed prettily as I spoke to her, and I noticed just how beautiful she was. She looked more energetic than this morning, her eyes were glinting and her uniform and hair were now in order. 'What subject are we doing?'

'Algebra.' She groaned and I laughed as I unlocked the door. We removed our shoes and replaced them with slippers before we entered into my living room, shutting the door behind us.

'Your apartment is really nice.' She walked across to the large window and looked out over Tokyo. 'It's a lovely view.'

'There's a better view from the balcony in my bedroom.' Her face lit up and my heart began thumping loudly as I saw that I had made her happy. I told her which door it was and she scampered off, hearing her gasp as she looked out over the railing. I took the candle out of my school bag and took it through to the balcony, standing next to Serena.

'I can see my house from here. And Rei's temple!' She pointed in the distance, and I saw it too.

'I got you this.' She turned to look at me curiously.

'You didn't have to do that.'

'I know. I wanted to.' She stared at me still, unsure of what to do. 'Are you going to open it or are you just going to stand and stare at me?' Serena took it from me, and I didn't miss the jolt of electricity that passed through my body as her hand brushed against mine. She carefully unwrapped the pink tissue paper, revealing the purple-coloured candle. 'It's lavender scented. It'll help you sleep. Make sure you blow it out before you actually fall asleep though.' Smiling, she placed the candle on the floor of the balcony and hugged me.

'Thank you, Darien.' She reached up and kissed my cheek, stepping away from me after she had done so, both of us blushing now. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.'

'It's okay. Algebra?' She nodded and picked up the candle, and we sat around the low table in the living room as I taught her how to balance equations, telling her to think of the x's as an object, so I naturally used meatballs.

'That's not even funny, Darien!' She said whilst laughing.

'I like your laugh. It's been a while since I heard you laugh.'

'Well, if you spent less time teasing me and more time being nice to me, maybe you might hear it more often.' We both smiled and I continued with her lesson, dropping her off at home after an hour. 'Thank you for today, Darien.'

'It's my pleasure, Serena. Geography tomorrow afternoon?' She nodded and I handed her a scrap piece of paper.

'What's this?'

'My home phone number, in case you can't come to one of the lessons, just call me or leave a message.'

'I will.' She leant across the seats and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling all too familiar with how her body felt now. It was like she fit perfectly into my arms. I rested my head in the crook of her neck, an alluring honey scent invaded my nose, making something inside me feel whole. I breathed deeply and eventually let go of Serena, and she smiled shyly at me. 'See you tomorrow.' She grabbed her school bag from the floor and got out, making her way up to the front of the house. I quickly wound down the window and shouted to her.

'Don't forget to use your candle!' She grinned and nodded, skipping the rest of the way towards the front door, my heart thumping as I watched her retreating back. Almost subconsciously, my hand drifted up to my cheek where Serena's lips had made contact with my skin. The memory made me feel something inside that I had never felt before, and I found myself smiling stupidly.

Maybe Andrew was right after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **LaNaHwAnNa, LoveInTheBattleField, SailorMoon489**(Thank you very much!), **Godloverk** and **serenityselena**!

CHAPTER 3-

The pleasant study sessions continued for a week and I honestly found myself falling harder for Serena with every moment that we spent together. She was so sweet and kind, and I had never noticed before, because I was always on the receiving end of a "Shut up" or a "Go away". But now after I'd apologised, she was opening up to me in the way a flower might bloom, becoming more beautiful as time went on. She wasn't the ditz I'd put her down to be either. Sure, she wasn't a complete brainiac like her friend Ami, but she certainly wasn't stupid. The bags under her eyes were now receding, and she thanked me every time she saw me for the candle. I would smile at her and tell her it was no problem, and she would blush and look away. She did that every time I smiled at her, and I found myself trying to do it as often as possible.

Today was Saturday, and since Serena and I weren't studying until half three that afternoon, I headed down to the library and finished my work for high school, drumming my fingers on the desk impatiently as I wondered what to do next. I still had two hours left until I was meeting up with Serena, so after having a late lunch I decided to pay a visit to Rei's temple, now I knew where it was. I couldn't help with Serena's parents, but I could at least talk to Rei about her picking on Serena. I knew that she would probably call me a hypocrite, and even though Serena probably didn't want anyone knowing about her parents, I thought it would be best to tell Rei Serena's problem so she would ease off on her.

I drove to the temple at the far side of Tokyo, seeing Chad sweeping up at the top of the steps when I arrived. 'Hi, Darien!' He shouted, waving to me. I waved back and climbed the stairs, greeting him when I reached the top. 'What can I do for you today? Interested in some lucky charms?'

'No, sorry. I was wondering if I could speak with your girlfriend. Is Rei around?' Chad folded his arms, looking at me suspiciously. I knew how protective he was over Rei.

'What do you want to talk to her about?'

'It's about Serena.' He smiled at this.

'So, you want to talk to my girlfriend about your girlfriend?' I stepped back slightly at his comment.

'Serena isn't- are you and Andrew in some sort of conspiracy together?' Chad physically paled but he quickly resumed his normal posture.

'No!'

'Yeah, if you say so.' I shook my head, not believing him one bit. 'Can I see Rei please?' He nodded and took me to where she was sat, behind the counter that sold the lucky charms.

'Oh, hi, Darien.'

'Hello, Rei. Can I talk to you about Serena?' Rei's cheery facial expression faltered at the mention of one of her best friends.

'What about her?'

'Do you think you could stop calling her names for a couple of weeks?' She stood up, outraged at the request.

'Why should I? Besides, isn't it rather hypocritical of you coming here and asking me that?!' I managed to get Rei to calm down and listen to what I knew of Serena's current situation, the brunette gasping when I told her about Serena's parents. 'That's terrible! I honestly had no idea.'

'I know. I've given her a candle to help her sleep and I'm helping her study too. I know I can't make her parents stop arguing, but I thought if I came and spoke to you, it would be one less thing for her to worry about.' Rei agreed with me and I left the temple, heading back to my apartment. There were ten minutes before Serena arrived, and I looked at the work I had spread out ready on the low table. Serena deserved a break from studying: she had worked hard all week after all. I took off my slippers and had just finished lacing up my shoes when there was a timid knock at the door.

I opened it and found Serena stood outside, looking much happier than previously, and now in her own clothes as opposed to her uniform. 'Hi, Darien.' I smiled at her, and, true to form, she blushed.

'You've worked hard all week, so I thought I'd treat you to an ice cream at the arcade.' She grinned, and I remembered her love of sweet tasting food. 'One condition though.'

'What?'

'You tell me everything you've learned this week on the walk there.' She grinned and told me every little detail that I had taught her: how to balance equations, substitution, how waterfalls were formed, China's one child policy, erosion and deposition… She was done by the time we were one block away from the arcade. 'That's excellent.'

'I should study with you more often.' She laughed, and it sounded like a dozen stars chiming, and I had to try really hard to supress a contented smile as my heart thumped loudly in my chest. 'Does this mean I've earned an ice cream?' I nodded and she smiled as we entered the arcade.

'Sit down, I'll go and order one for you.' She went to the booths whilst I went to where Andrew was stood at the counter. 'One chocolate sundae please.' He nodded and began to prepare it.

'So, how are things going with Serena?'

'Everything's fin-' I broke off when I realised that he was probably referring to mine and Serena's "relationship" in the same way Chad had done this morning. 'I didn't know that you were friends with Chad.'

The blonde haired boy spluttered at me, as if he had swallowed his tongue. 'Heh… we're not.' He scratched the back of his head and handed me the tall glass with the frozen dessert in it. I gave my best friend the money silently and took the ice cream to Serena, sitting down opposite her.

'Thanks, Darien! You managed to order my favourite too.' I smiled and she blushed, reaching for the long spoon in the glass. Just as she touched it, Serena looked at me. 'Are you not having one?'

'No, I'm fine.'

'Do you realise how awkward it is for me to eat an ice cream on my own with you just sat staring at me?' Before I had time to tell her that's exactly what I intended to do, she had waved down Andrew's sister, Liz, and got another spoon, and we began to share the chocolate ice cream. I dotted some of the ice cream on the end of her nose and she giggled at how cold it was. She did it to me with her spoon too and I immediately reached for a napkin to wipe it off. 'Hey, that's not fair.'

'Lean over then and I'll wipe it off you.' Serena moved the ice cream down the table and leant over, and I wiped the ice cream off her face. I could feel her breath against my lips and I had to grip the edge of the table to stop myself from kissing her. She glanced up at me after I'd wiped off the dessert, her bright blue eyes full of innocence and kindness. 'Serena, I-' I moved my head closer to hers, but before our lips could make contact, someone interrupted us.

'Serena, can I talk to you for a minute?' We both looked up, seeing Rei stood over our table looking very guilty.

'Sure.' She blushed as she got up from the table and walked a few metres away with Rei, Chad now sitting opposite me.

'When we saw you about to kiss, I told Rei to wait a moment, but you know how she is.'

'We weren't about to kiss.' I found myself going red as I lied to him. I definitely knew that tonight I would be dreaming of what would have happened if I had actually kissed Serena.

'Whatever you say, dude.' We sat in silence for a few moments until the two girls came back over, both of them looking satisfied.

'If you need anything, Serena, don't hesitate to talk to one of us. Me, Chad, Ami, Greg, Mina, Jamie Lita, Amara, Michelle, Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Rita, Liz… we're all here for you. And you've got Darien to talk to as well.' Serena went bright red and looked at the floor, and I didn't miss the wink that Rei sent in my direction: they were all definitely conspiring against Serena and I. 'I'll see you later, you two. Come on, Chad.' The couple left the arcade, Mina and Jamie entering just after and heading straight for the Sailor V arcade game.

We finished the ice cream together, now sat in a comfortable silence. 'Are we studying tomorrow?' Serena asked as we both stood up.

'I was thinking of starting again on Monday.' Her face dropped a little and I quickly changed my answer. 'But, if your brain isn't too tired, we can study tomorrow.'

'I'd like that.' We both smiled, then simultaneously blushed.

'Do you need walking home?' I asked after clearing my throat, hopeful she's say yes.

'I need to go to the pet shop to buy Luna some food first. Do you want to come with me?' I nodded and we set off, managing to hear her wonderful laughter five more times that afternoon before I left her in front of her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **GraphicsChyk, SailorMoon489 **(Aww, thank you!),** Godloverk, LoveInTheBattleField **and **anyoumous**! Enjoy hsx

CHAPTER 4-

The second week of studying progressed nicely, Serena and I becoming closer due to the car rides I gave her home, allowing us to talk to each other about ourselves rather than studying. On Friday, I came to a stop outside the Tsukino house, and Serena was looking awkwardly at the floor. 'Are you okay, Serena?' She hadn't leant over and given me a hug yet, and she had been avoiding meeting my eye at my apartment.

'Yes, it's just that my mum wanted to thank you for helping me with my school work and invite you around for dinner tonight. I was supposed to ask you earlier, but I was too nervous.' Serena still wasn't looking at me, so I rested my hand on her shoulder and she met my gaze.

'Why were you too nervous?'

'In case you said no. I mean, it's okay if you have something planned for tonight-'

'Dinner sounds great.' She smiled and I parked my car, Serena leading me up the path after we'd gotten out. She unlocked the door and we took off our shoes and put on a pair of slippers just as Mrs Tsukino appeared in the hallway, her hair a mess.

'Serena! Thank goodness you're home!' She hugged her daughter and saw me stood behind her, her hands immediately flying to her hair to try and flatten it down. 'And you must be Darien.' She shook my hand, trying to make herself look calmer which wasn't working.

'Mum, what's wrong?' The older woman began to cry, and an alarmed looking Serena put her arms around her. 'Please tell me, mum.' Mrs Tsukino mumbled something about her husband, then Sammy, then tea, then the weekend, trying not to cry too much since I was stood watching. 'Go and lie down upstairs, we'll sort out everything.'

'Seren-'

'We'll be fine. I'll come and get you if we need anything.' Serena led her mum to the stairs and Mrs Tsukino went up them before Serena walked back to where I was stood.

'What is it?'

'Sammy hasn't arrived home from school yet, when he should have an hour ago, and my mum can't go out and get him because she's trying to cook dinner and pack.'

'Pack for what?'

'Dad's planned a last minute romantic weekend for them to try and sort things out, but she's stressed trying to get everything ready. Can you keep an eye on dinner whilst I ring Sammy's school?' I nodded and went through to the kitchen and stirred the boiling pan of rice and kept an eye on the teriyaki chicken, Serena sat at the table on the phone.

'Hello, this is Serena Tsukino, Sammy's older sister… Could you check if he's still around please? He was supposed to arrive an hour ago… is he? Oh, okay. I'll get there as soon as I can.' Serena hung up and groaned.

'What's wrong with Sammy then?'

'His teacher said he was crying in the toilets because he doesn't want to come home. I need to go and get him. Are you okay staying here?' I looked up from the pan, seeing that she had tears in her eyes.

'It'll take you ages to get to his school. I'll go in my car.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Stay here and look after your mum.' Before I knew what I was doing, I had hugged her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. 'Everything will be fine. I'll be back soon.' She looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. I left the house and got back in my car, driving to Sammy's school in seven minutes. The ten year old boy was sat on the stone steps in front of the school, hugging his knees to his chest. He perked up slightly when he saw my car roll in front of the school gates and open the door for him. He had been walking home from playing with his friends two nights ago when I dropped off Serena, and he chatted to me for a while to stall going back home. 'Sammy!' He walked over to me, poking his head through the open door.

'Hi, Darien.'

'Serena sent me to come and take you home.' He shuffled his feet nervously.

'I don't want to go home.'

'How about you get in the car and we drive for a bit and we'll talk?' He nodded and got in, shutting the door. 'So, why exactly do you not want to go home?' I asked as I began to drive away.

'Mum and Dad just keep on arguing. It upsets me.'

'It upsets Serena too. Why don't you talk to her when you feel that way?'

'She seems better than she was since she's been with you after school.' He paused. 'You do know that she has a crush on you, right?' I tried not to blush as my suspicions were confirmed.

'Yes. Don't tell her that I know please.'

'Why are you blushing, Darien?' I opened my mouth to brush him off, but he responded too quickly. 'You like her too!' Sammy laughed and I let him, guessing he hadn't laughed like that in a while. 'I won't tell her.' He said in between chuckles.

'Thank you. If you don't feel like talking to your sister, Serena has my phone number. You can call me if you want to talk.'

'Thanks, Darien.'

'Ready to go home?' He nodded and I eventually pulled up outside his house. 'Let's go in then.'

'You're coming in?'

'I've been invited for dinner.' We entered the house, and I noticed a bike next to the front door that wasn't there before, guessing that Serena's father was home. Before I even had a chance to take off my shoes, who I presumed to be Mr Tsukino was stood in the entrance hall of the house.

'Sammy, I expect you home on time next week.'

'Yes, dad.' Sammy put on his slippers and went up the stairs, Mr Tsukino turning to me.

'Darien, I presume?' I nodded and offered my hand to him which he took, nearly breathing a sigh of relief. Why was I so nervous? 'Thank you for bringing home Sammy. Serena says that you're staying for dinner.'

'If that's okay with you.'

'Of course. Any man who knows how to treat my daughter right is welcome in my household. Come through into the kitchen when you're ready.' I nodded and removed my shoes, finding Serena in the kitchen with her mother, preparing the tea, Sammy and her father already sat at the table. 'Take a seat Darien.' I sat next to Sammy, who grinned at me before looking in Serena's direction. I kicked him gently under the table and he laughed. Serena and Mrs Tsukino served the dinner before sitting down, her mother opposite Mr Tsukino at the heads of the table, Serena opposite me who blushed prettily when I smiled at her.

As we began to eat, I could feel the tension rising at the table as no one said anything, and I couldn't work out if it was because of my presence or the lack of an argument between the parents. After another ten minutes, Mr Tsukino spoke. 'So, Darien. Serena tells me that you're just finishing high school.'

'That's correct, sir.'

'And what do you plan on doing with your life after you graduate?'

'I want to be a doctor.' He nodded approvingly. 'I'm planning at studying at the University of Tokyo.'

'I went there. If you need any help with anything, just let me know.' There was a pause as he put down his chopsticks. 'Serena says that you're an orphan.'

'Dad!' I looked at Serena and shrugged telling her that it was okay.

'Yes. My parents died in a car crash when I was five. I have no other family.'

'I have no idea where Serena is staying this weekend, Kenji.' The conversation took a sharp turn and everyone turned to look at Mrs Tsukino.

'I'll stay here. I'll be fine.'

'You're not staying here on your own, Serena. Sammy's staying with Mika, so he's fine. Molly, Lita, Amara and Michelle are all away this weekend, Ami and Mina have no spare rooms… shall I ring Rei at the temple?'

'Please don't make me spend the weekend with her.' Kenji looked disapprovingly at his daughter.

'Serena, you know how important this weekend is to your mother and I. Stay with Re-'

'I have a spare room. Serena can stay with me.' I suddenly blurted out, Sammy snickering quietly next to me.

'You would look after her for us, Darien?' Asked Mrs Tsukino, smiling.

'Of course. She's a pleasure to be around.' Serena blushed and looked down at her food.

'Well, that's settled then. Could you pick her up at nine tomorrow morning and drop her off at five in the evening in Sunday?'

'Perfect.' I smiled at both of her parents and we carried on eating in silence, the tension having gone completely. After dinner, Serena and I sat in her small back garden.

'I'm sorry about my dad.'

'It's fine. I didn't know that you knew I was an orphan.'

'Andrew told me. I'm sorry for telling my dad about it. When he found out where I was going after school, he made me tell everything I knew about you.'

'It's fine. So, I'll pick you up in the morning then?'

'You seriously don't mind me spending the weekend with you?'

'Like I said, you're pleasure to be with.' She blushed again and we walked around the side of her house to my car. 'I'll see you in the morning then.' I hugged her and she went back inside, and as I was climbing in my car, Sammy ran out of the front door.

'Darien!' I turned around and stopped what I was doing.

'Yes?' I asked when he was stood in front of me.

'Did you ask Serena to be your girlfriend?' I blushed, managing to laugh.

'No, I didn't. But whilst we're talking about girls, who's Mika?' It was now Sammy's turn to blush and I smirked. 'Well, I hope you have fun staying with your girlfriend this weekend, Sammy.' Laughing, I got in my car.

'Maybe you should ask Serena out this weekend.' He had folded his arms and was looking at me with an annoyed facial expression through the open window of my car.

'I might. See you later, Sammy.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **GraphicsChyk**(Haha definitely), **Trosario, LoveInTheBattleField, SailorMoon489**(Oh, please don't die! I love getting your reviews!), **Syulai, anonymous**(I usually update on Mondays, and I don't abandon my stories, so don't worry about a thing ), **isollorza90, nira avalon** and **karsneau1**! I'm glad you're all enjoying it the general response is that you think it's sweet or cute haha enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 5-

I pulled up outside Serena's house just as Sammy was leaving with a small suitcase, accompanied by a woman and a small girl with a long brown hair and wearing a purple dress, guessing that she was Mika straight away. Smirking, I climbed out of my car. 'Morning, Sammy. Is this Mika?' She smiled at me, whilst Sammy just scowled, still managing to blush. 'Well, have a great weekend together.'

'I hope you and Serena have a good time together, too.' He stuck out is tongue at me and I returned his scowl. I watched them walk down the street then began the walk up the front path when the door opened and out stepped Serena's father.

'Good morning, Mr Tsukino.'

'Morning, Darien.' He rolled his lips together and I knew he was going to ask me a serious question. 'You know, Serena's never talked about boys before, not until she met you half a year ago. I know that she has feelings for you, and I know you know that too. I like you, Darien. You're independent, you have a job, you're intelligent, but I know that you also have feelings for my daughter. I only have one daughter, Darien, and I love her very much. Do not take advantage of her this weekend or you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?' I nodded, trying not to look scared.

'Mr Tsukino, you're right that I have feelings for Serena, but I would never take advantage of her, or any other girl for that matter. I'll look after her this weekend, I promise.'

'I know you will.' The door opened again and I saw Serena trying to coax a small black cat into an animal carrier. 'Do you mind if Serena brings Luna?'

'Of course not.' I tried not to laugh at Serena's futile attempts and stepped forwards to help her, picking up both her suitcase and the animal carrier once Luna was inside.

'Thanks, Darien.' I smiled and she blushed.

'I'll put these in the car. Go and say goodbye to your parents.' She nodded and ran to her father, hugging him tightly. They had whispered conversation before Serena went to find her mother. 'Is everything okay, Mr Tsukino?'

'Yes, she's just never stayed with a boy before.' Serena reappeared with her mother and a much larger suitcase, locking the door of the house. 'Here's the phone number of the place we're staying at. Only ring if it's an emergency.' I nodded and took the card from Mr Tsukino, putting it in my shirt pocket, Serena and I getting in the car. 'Have a nice weekend.' We waved goodbye to her parents as I drove through Tokyo to my apartment.

'So, what are we doing this weekend then?'

'I've got some school work to finish this morning at the library, then I was thinking we could spend the afternoon at the arcade. I have no idea about Sunday though.' Serena nodded.

'I've got some homework to do too. Which library is it?'

'The one at my high school. They'll let you in, don't worry.' We arrived at the apartment and I carried Serena's suitcase and Luna up to my apartment as Serena followed, settling the cat into the spare room. 'I'll just go and get my work.' She nodded as I picked up my school bag from the settee in the living room, and she entered a minute later with two exercise books.

'Can you put these in there?' I nodded and took them from her, then went to the cupboard and took out two motorbike helmets. I handed her one and her eyes widened. 'My dad would kill you if he found out that I'd been on a motorbike.'

'Good job that he won't find out then.' I took both helmets and my school bag and we went down to the apartment's parking lot, helping Serena put on the helmet before putting on my own and swinging my bag onto my shoulder.

'Are you sure we should be doing this?' Serena asked nervously as I climbed onto my bike.

'Do you trust me?' She nodded and I held out my hand. She took it and I helped her onto the bike behind me. 'Wrap your arms around my waist and don't let go.' She did as I said and I started the engine, hearing her squeak behind me.

'Are you going to go fast?'

'Yes.'

'Darien!'

'You'll enjoy it, I promise.' I began to drive off, picking up speed as I went, dodging in between the cars that were already on the road. 'Having fun back there?' I shouted over my shoulder.

'No!' I smirked and went faster, hearing her laugh now as we neared my high school, coming to an abrupt stop in the parking lot.

'Enjoy that?' I asked after we'd climbed off the bike and taken off our helmets. She nodded, smiling, and we made our way into the library, sitting down at a study desk opposite each other. 'Do you need any help?'

'Believe it or not, I'm actually good at Japanese and science.' I smiled and began to get on with my work, trying not to take notice of all of the stares that my classmates were sending my way due to the strange girl that I was sat with. After two hours of work, I had finished and dared a glance at Serena who was looking out of the window.

'Serena?' She jolted and smiled at me.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay. Did you finish your work?' She nodded and we left my high school, got back on my bike and went to Sushi Roll for a quick lunch before heading down to the arcade for the afternoon.

'How good are you at the Sailor V game?'

'I've never played it before.'

'Good, because I'm going to beat you at it.' She giggled and ran into the arcade, and I went after her, carrying both of the helmets which I put in the break room before sitting next to Serena in front of the arcade game. 'Do you know how to play it?' I nodded.

'I've seen Mina beat Jamie on it enough times to know now.' We began playing the game, Serena beating me every single time.

'Told you I'd win.'

'And now we're going to play something that I know I'll beat you at.' I grabbed her hand and made her follow me to the claw machine and inserted 340 yen, immediately managing to pick up a plushie off a boy dressed in a tuxedo with a cape, mask, cane and top hat; one hand extended out that was holding a soft rose. I dropped it into the net and it came out through the gap at the bottom of the machine. I picked it up and handed it to Serena.

'Tuxedo Mask!' She exclaimed when I handed it to her.

'Who?'

'He's the protagonist's love interest in the Sailor Moon manga.'

'Oh, that thing. Is that her?' I asked, pointing to another plushie in the machine that was wearing a sailor dress that had the same blond meatball head hairstyle as Serena. She nodded. 'I'll help you win her.' Serena laid down Tuxedo Mask and put 340 yen into the machine, the claw coming into life. I came up behind Serena and put my arms around her, guiding her hands over the controllers with mine, pushing my chest against her back and resting my chin on her right shoulder, pretending that I didn't hear the small gasp that escaped her lips. 'Ready?' She nodded meekly and we slowly picked up Sailor Moon and began to guide her to the net. We did it together perfectly, Sailor Moon sliding out of the machine. Serena knelt down and picked it up and handed it to me.

'You can keep it.'

'I want you to have it.' I took it from her as she picked up Tuxedo Mask.

'Thank you.' She smiled shyly at me and my eyes made contact with hers. The sparkling cornflower blue colour enchanted me to step towards her, but before I could touch her, Mina sidled up to me.

'Hi, Serena. Hello, Darien. What are you holding? Very cute.' She winked at us and we both blushed. 'Oh, come on, you can't blame me. They're in love in a manga and you two just happen to look at lot like them. If you know what I mean.' Mina nudged me in the ribs, but Ami and Greg luckily came over.

'Stop teasing them, Minako.'

'I hate it when you use my full name.' Mina folded her arms, but the pout from her face vanished as soon as Jamie slung an arm around her shoulders.

'What's wrong?'

'Ami's being mean.' Ami looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head.

'Far from it actually.' Jamie and Greg laughed.

'Anyway, we needed Darien.' I looked at Greg inquiringly. 'It's raining and your motorbike's getting wet.'

'Oh, we should probably be going then.' Serena put the two teddies in my school bag whilst I grabbed the helmets from the break room and we ran out into the heavy downpour.

'It was so nice before.' I agreed and we quickly got on the bike, driving as fast as the rain would allow me too before stopping next to my car in the sheltered parking lot. We took off our helmets, revealing wet hair, and all of our clothes were wet; Serena shivering profusely.

'Bath before dinner?' She nodded and we stood silent in the lift, albeit for the sound of water dripping off our clothes. 'You can have a bath first.' She nodded and I ran it for her whilst she got her pyjamas from her room. 'The towels are on the rack. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything.' She nodded and locked the bathroom door behind her. I went into my bedroom, taking off my shirt since it had got drenched and put it in the washing basket, not bothering to put another one whilst I prepared the ingredients for the ramen soup.

Ten minutes later, as I just finished cutting up the meat for the soup, Serena appeared in a pair of pink bunny rabbit pyjamas, her hair down out of the odangos for once. 'I've fini- Darien!' I looked up in time to see Serena go bright red and turn around.

'What was that?'

'I said I've finished taking a bath.' Then added on the end quietly. 'You've got no top on.'

'You can look at me.' She shook her head and I went to stand in front of her and grabbed her wrists. 'Serena, look at me.' She did, her eyes filled with fear. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't want my dad to hurt you.'

'I'd like to see him try. I'll go and have a bath.' I began to leave the room, but turned around at the last second. 'You should wear your hair down more often.' I undressed and climbed in the bath, knowing why Serena was embarrassed. From what her dad had said before, I was the first boy she had ever been interested in. The same was true with me with her. Even though my parents had died when I was five, I always refrained from making attachments to anyone. But then I moved to Tokyo, I started going back on my resolve, making friends with people, who ended up being my close friends. And until two weeks ago, I had no interest in girls. I didn't really talk to them, but Serena was… different. She didn't act arrogantly or snobby, she wasn't afraid to be herself, even showing me her insecurities and telling me her problems despite the awful way I had treated her. I groaned as I slipped down in the water a little further. I tried to tell myself to stop falling for her. She was four years younger than me and… just as innocent as I was.

I groaned.

**A/N: **When Serena talks about her Japanese homework, it's in the same way we would talk about English homework, not as in another language. 340 yen is about £I.98, and Sushi Roll is a conveyer belt restaurant that they have in Japan (a bit like Yo!Sushi). Ramen soup is literally soup, but with a load of noodles, meat, vegetables etc in it (generally).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **SailorMoon489**(Sorry, the kiss is next chapter! It'll be worth it, I promise!), **GraphicsChyk, Trosario**(Glad that you're enjoying it so much!), **karseneau1/godloverk, serenityselena, LoveInTheBattlefield, darkstar2010, atheniangoddess**, **anonymous** and **Can' . .name**(I'm glad that you're enjoying it! No, I haven't been to Japan, but I am learning Japanese and their cultural differences e.g no shoes indoors)! Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 6-

Since I didn't technically didn't have any pyjamas unless I was counting my boxers, I put on a pair of shorts and a thin jumper when I got out of the bath, and we ate the ramen soup in silence, Serena blushing profusely whenever I caught her staring at me. After we'd cleaned up we watched the television together until ten o'clock then we both went to bed, the rain still lashing down outside.

I found it hard trying to relax, knowing that Serena was a room away sleeping. After half an hour, thunder and lightning began to reign the sky and I decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As I was returning to my bed through the living room, I heard someone crying that sounded closer than the spare room. 'Serena?' I asked as I switched on the light, and I saw that she was curled up on the settee clutching Tuxedo Mask. 'What's wrong?'

She sniffed, and I noticed that she'd kept her hair down. 'I hate thunder and lightning.'

'Then why didn't you just come and get me?' I said, sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'It's not like you can change the weather.'

'True, but I can make you feel better.' I paused before I spoke again. 'Do you want to sleep with me? Will it feel better if you know that I'm there?' She looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. I took her hand and led her to my room, abandoning my water.

'Are you sure about this?' She asked when we arrived at my bedroom.

'I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure about it. Go on, get in.' Tentatively, Serena climbed into my double bed and curled up in a ball under the duvet at the furthest side. I got in too, but neither of us could sleep, mainly due to Serena's whimpering every time the thunder rumbled. I turned over and faced her back, poking her with my finger. She twisted her head around to look at me, her eyes shining. 'Come here, Serena.' She shuffled closer to me, and when she was near enough, I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her against my chest, ignoring how her honey scent invaded all of my senses.

'My dad-'

'Is not here. You said you like Sailor Moon, right?' She nodded. 'And Tuxedo Mask is always there to save her, yes?'

'Yes.'

'Pretend that the lightning outside is the monster that they're battling. Pretend that you're Sailor Moon, and I'm Tuxedo Mask, always protecting you.' She made a strange sound in her throat but a few minutes later her breathing deepened and she had fallen asleep. I smiled softly and nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck, letting my heart beat run wild as I too fell asleep.

* * *

I began to rouse as a mixture of sunlight and honey forced my eyes open, and I looked down at Serena, who was nestled comfortably against my chest, still sleeping. I looked over at my alarm clock to see it was half eleven and I bit my lip. I had never slept in this late before. Or with a girl for that matter. I cradled her carefully against my chest for half an hour, watching her sleep before I finally decided to wake her up.

'Serena, wake up.' I whispered into her ear, shaking her shoulder lightly. She moaned and grabbed my jumper in fistfuls, burrowing her head into my chest.

'Darien…' I opened my mouth to respond, but she spoke again and I realised that she was still dreaming. 'Give me the marshmallows…'

'Serena?' I shook her a little more forcefully and she opened her eyes, trying to move away from me when she saw how close she was, but only managed to get tangled in the sheets and my legs. 'It's time for dinner.'

'It's already twelve?' I nodded and we disconnected our limbs and I went to the kitchen, preparing some miso soup as Serena nursed a cup of green tea, trying to wake herself up.

'Do you know that you talk in your sleep?' Her head snapped up and she blushed.

'What did I say?'

'Darien, give me the marshmallows.'

'Oh.' She smiled, seeming relieved.

'What were you dreaming about?'

Serena blushed and I smiled, realising that it was probably about me. 'We were in the arcade and you were… feeding me marshmallows.' I laughed and served the miso soup, and after we'd washed up we sat once more in front of the television, still in our pyjamas. Serena had the remote, and she flipped to the news channel, where it was showing highlights from the dancing competition on the main television channel. 'I wish I knew how to dance.' She said, sighing loudly.

'I'll teach you if you like.' I said suddenly, resisting the urge to slap my hand over my mouth. Serena giggled and looked at me strangely.

'You can dance?'

'Hey, don't laugh. I'll have you know that I was the dance champion at my orphanage.' We moved the low table out of the way and I inserted a Mozart CD into my CD player, approaching Serena who was now stood in the middle of the room, looking very nervous. 'Ready?' I asked just as the music started playing.

'I don't even know where to start.'

'Left hand on my shoulder.' She did as I said, then I placed my left hand on my waist. 'Bring your other hand up.' Serena rose her right hand in the air and I took it in my left, bringing her body closer towards me, feeling her tense body. 'And relax.' She laughed quietly and did, trusting me. 'We're going to do a simple box step. Let me lead, okay?'

We began to move together, and she stepped on my feet. 'Sorry!'

'Your feet are freezing, Serena.' She smiled and shrugged, and we tried the step again, only succeeding since Serena was keeping her eyes fixed on her feet. 'Look at me, Serena.' She glanced up at me, not quite meeting my eye. 'Keep your eyes on me. Just let your feet move to the music, okay?' She nodded and we started again, forgetting the box step and just danced around the room together; Serena laughing when the music picked up pace and we moved quicker, squealing when I spun her around in my arms. I laughed with her, happy now that she was happy. After three minutes, we were both out of breath and we had slowed down with the music, Serena resting her head against my chest, holding each other limply.

'Darien?' She asked quietly after a minute of silence, bar the Mozart that was blurring into the background.

'Yes?'

'Last night, did you mean what you said?'

'Which bit last night?' I felt my breath quicken, realising that she was probably referring to the conversation we had just before we both fell asleep.

'About always protecting me.' Serena lifted her head off my chest, her blue eyes looking at me with a feeling that I couldn't identify, possibly because no one had ever looked at me like that before. 'I know that you were talking about Sailor Moon and the lightning and it was late at night, but did you mean it?' We stopped moving and I just stared at her, my heart acting for me even though my brain was screaming no.

'Yes. With all of my heart.' Slowly, so I wouldn't scare her and because I'd only seen people do this in films, I raised my hand and caressed the side of her face, both of us smiling contently. Just as I leaned in to kiss her, the phone rang. 'I should get that.' I whispered.

'Do you have to?' She whispered back and I nodded, leaving her side and answering the phone, being greeted by Mr Tsukino's voice.

"Is this Darien Shields' residence? This is Kenji Tsukino."

'Yes, hello, Mr Tsukino.'

"Hello, Darien. I'm just calling to say that my wife and I have returned from our holiday and you can bring Serena home. I know we said five o'clock and it's only three, but we wish to speak to her."

'Of course, Mr Tsukino. I'll bring Serena around right away.' I hung up and turned around, not meeting Serena's eyes. 'Get dressed and pack your things: your parents have arrived home.' I left the room without another word and changed into jeans and a shirt, taking my time so I wouldn't have to face Serena until it was necessary. Ten minutes later, there was a timid knock on my bedroom door.

'Darien? I'm ready to go.' I opened the door, watching Serena as she stared at me. 'What was going to-'

'Please don't, Serena. Just forget it ever happened. Let's go.' I picked up her bags and she followed behind me silently down to the parking lot, and there was an awkward atmosphere between us as I drove to her house as neither of us said a thing. I pulled up at the side of the road in front of Serena's house and we both got out, reaching for the handle of the trunk of the car at the same time. Serena let go and I opened it, and we once again reached for the handle of Luna's carrier.

'Sorry…' She mumbled as I picked up her bag and we began to make our way up the drive, still not speaking. The front door opened before we could get there, Mrs Tsukino ran out and hugged Serena.

'How was your weekend, honey?'

'It was great.' Serena forced out a smile and glanced at me, but she quickly turned away, seeing that her eyes were beginning to shine with fresh tears. I began to feel very guilty. I had spent over two weeks trying to make her feel better, and now I was about to make her cry again. What was wrong with me? I knew I liked her, and that she liked me, so why the hell did I feel so guilty for nearly taking her first kiss when it would have been mine too? 'How was your weekend with Dad?'

'It was great. Everything's okay now.' Mrs Tsukino turned to me and smiled, taking Serena's things from me. 'Thank you for looking after her this weekend, Darien.'

'It was a pleasure, Mrs Tsukino. See you later, Serena.' She looked away as I smiled at her, probably remembering the cold nature that I had displayed in front of her. I got back in my car and went to my apartment, feeling uneasy at how quiet it was without Serena around. The low table was still out of place and I moved it back, trying not to sigh in annoyance with myself. I quickly made myself something to eat and had a bath before climbing into bed, but I couldn't sleep. Serena's honey scent was clinging to the sheets and it made my heart thump too loudly. After an hour of rolling around in the sweet smell, trying to expel Serena from my thoughts, I decided to embrace it, pressing my nose into the perfume-soaked pillows.

I imagined Serena sleeping next to me as she had done last night, my arms wrapped protectively around her. I tried to imagine what it would have been like if I had kissed her. Her pink lips had looked so soft and supple and welcoming and… beautiful. I sat up in bed, grabbing at my chest as I found it hard to breathe. It was like my heart was physically in pain now that I was several miles away from the object of my affections. Is this what other people had to go through every time that they fell for someone? If that was the case, I wasn't doing it ever again. I couldn't take this anymore: I decided that tomorrow I would meet Serena from school and confess my feelings for her.

**A/N: **Miso soup is a liquid based soup that has a mixture of vegetables in it such as Japanese radish, onion etc but you can choose what to put in it. It also involves boiling down flavoured paste to give the liquid section of the soup flavour.

hsx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers** Trosario**(You didn't miss a line, it's just Darien being a an idiot and letting his defences get in the way), **Godloverk, SailorMoon489**(It's the chapter that you've been waiting for! I hope I do it justice!), **Can' .of. .name, CowabungaBabe95, anonymous, serenityselena** and **Graphics Chyk**(Haha, no, definitely not!)! Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 7-

I sat in my last class of the day, drumming my fingers impatiently on the desk. I had written a note for myself due to my lack of parents, saying that I had a dentist appointment at half three, and needed to leave at quarter past, giving me plenty of time to get to Serena's school before she left. Neither of us had said anything about continuing tuition sessions, so Serena more than likely wouldn't be waiting outside of my apartment when I arrived. I smiled when the clock above the whiteboard read quarter past three, raising my hand in the air.

'Yes, Darien?'

'The dentist remember?' Mr Fujimoto nodded and told me the pages for homework which I hastily wrote down before practically running from the classroom, managing to catch Andrew shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. I jumped in my car when I arrived at the parking lot and drove as quickly as the law would permit to Serena's school, smiling when I saw no one beginning to filter out of the gates. I parked on the curb and leant against my car, waiting patiently. The bell finally rang and the students came out slowly, and I was soon greeted with the angry face of Lita.

'What have you done to Serena?' She demanded, grabbing the lapels of my green tuxedo.

'What do you mean?' I asked, removing her from me, Ami luckily approaching me from behind her.

'She looked upset all day, and at lunch time when we asked her what was wrong, she burst into tears and said your name, but that was all we could get out of her.' I hung my head at Ami's words, realising that I had upset Serena more than she had let on that I had.

'Where is she? I need to speak to her.'

'You're never speaking to her again!' Snapped Lita, but Ami shushed her.

'Miss Haruna just wanted to see how she was. She'll be out in a minute. Come on, Lita.'

'Ami!' Ami pulled a protesting Lita down the street and I stood waiting, the flow of students eventually stopping, still with no sign of Serena. Five minutes later, Miss Haruna exited the building and I ran towards her.

'Hello again, Darien. I must thank you. Serena's grades have really improved since you began helping her. I thought her mood was getting better too, but going off today… apparently not.'

'What happened?' I asked, feeling even worse now.

'She looked off, like she wasn't there, but when Serena usually day dreams, she smiles. Today she had tears in her eyes. Then in maths we were balancing equations, she muttered something about meatballs and ran from the room crying.'

'Do you know where I can find her?'

'She's on her way out now, she'll be here in a moment.' Miss Haruna made a move to walk past me, but she stopped. 'I know that she was crying about you, Darien. I'm not allowed to have favourite students, but if I was, then Serena would be one of them. Please don't break her heart, Darien. It hurt me to see her like this today.' With that last admission, Miss Haruna walked off, leaving me on the street looking at the place where she had been stood. A second later, the doors to the school opened and I saw Serena, head down, walking towards me and kicking the bits of stone on the pavement, reminding me of the first time that I had ever met her, outside the jewellery store when she had thrown her test paper unknowingly at me. I refrained from calling out to her and simply stood in her path, knowing that she would end of walking into me. A minute later, she walked in to my hard chest and she almost fell over, but I grabbed her wrists with my hands, helping her to stand back up.

'Uh, thank y- Darien.' She looked away from me just as I caught the sun shining on tear filled eyes and I let go of her wrists.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me.'

'Are you sure that you want me to go with you?'

'Of course.' She bit her lip and briefly glanced up at my eyes before nodding and I opened the door of my car for her. We sat in silence as I drove to the park, neither of us uttering a single word even when we began walking around. We got to the lake and I finally decided to speak. 'Beautiful, isn't it?' She nodded and clasped her hands together, looking out over the lake and not at me. 'About yesterday-'

'I'm over it.'

'Sure you are. Because bursting into tears at lunchtime and in maths is the reaction of someone who's over it.' Serena looked me straight in the eye now, tears threatening to spill.

'Darien, what do you expect me to do?! I went from thinking that you hated me to falling for you. I didn't plan on it happening. I've never felt this way before about someone ever. You can make me believe that there's a chance for us to have a relationship, but every time you almost do, you're the one who turns away, not me. Stop leading me on and when you've decided what you want, come and talk to me.' Serena turned away from me and began walking back the way we came. What the hell was wrong with me?! Serena had just admitted that she had feelings for me, and I was stood still looking dumbfounded. I quickly turned and ran after her, grabbing her arm. Serena looked at me, the hurt I had caused written clearly all over her face. 'What?'

'This.' Forgetting what I'd learnt from the dozens of romantic comedies that I'd seen, I went with what felt natural and wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and used my other hand to caress the side of her face, leaning in to capture her lips in mine. She kissed me back straight away, holding on to my shoulders tightly, not wanting to let me go. It felt softer and sweeter than I imagined it to be, yet hard and desperate at the same time. My fingers found their way into Serena's hair, pulling out the pins of her odangos and letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders the way I liked it. Serena had moved her hands to my hair too, her delicate fingers gently playing with the small hairs at the nape of my neck, and I had to bite back the moan that I felt at her touch. This was wrong, and I knew it was, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I was four years older and in danger of getting arrested for two years until she was of age, but I didn't care. Even the threat of Mr Tsukino or Lita didn't bother me anymore.

Serena pulled away first, panting a little and holding onto my arms to keep her upright. Her hair was a mess but it suited her, and her blue eyes had regained their glint. Her light pink lips were swollen and her school uniform rumpled, but she looked beautiful and altogether breath-taking.

When I'd finally regained the power of speech, I smiled at Serena. 'Best first kiss ever?' She nodded, still lost for words. 'Same here.'

'You've never been kissed before either? But you're eighteen!'

'So? I've never let anyone get close to me before like the way you have. Since my parents… it's been hard. That's why I pushed you off yesterday. If the phone hadn't rang, or maybe it wasn't your dad on the other end of the line, I would have kissed you. And I should have kissed you. I'm so sorry, Serena. I didn't want to make you cry. Do you forgive me?' She bit her lip and looked up at me through her fair lashes.

'I will if you kiss me again.' I grinned and did as she asked, our second kiss being just as incredible as the first.

'Serena, will you be my girlfriend?' I asked when I pulled away, feeling nervous in case she would say no.

'Of course I will, Darien.' I picked her up in my arms and whirled her around, Serena's brilliant laugh surrounding us both. 'I've waited so long for you to ask me that.'

'What do you mean? We've only been talking to each other nicely for two weeks.'

'I know, but… That day in the arcade when you made me cry, there was one other thing that I was upset about. I've liked you since the moment I threw my test paper at you, but you always called me meatball head and said that I was a klutz and I couldn't stand it. The problems that I had with Rei and my parents only made me more upset, so, in a way, I'm kind of happy that you made me cry, because we wouldn't be here now if you hadn't.'

'That is the weirdest thing you've possibly ever said, but also the best.' She grinned and I took her hand in mine. 'Can you tell Lita and Miss Haruna that you're okay now? I don't want to wake up to find the tyres on my car to have been let down by one of them.' Serena laughed and nodded, but sighed straight afterwards. 'What is it?'

'I need to be getting home. I didn't tell my mum that I'd be with you, so she'll be getting worried.' I nodded and we began walking back to the car. 'Darien, do you think that we can keep our relationship a secret for a while? My dad won't let me come around to your apartment if he knows that you're my boyfriend.' I laughed but agreed.

'Sure. I think Andrew and some of the others might know though.'

'What do you mean?' She asked as we got back in the car.

'The day I bought you that candle, Andrew said that we should admit our feelings for each other, Chad and Rei were definitely up to something, as was Mina on Saturday. And if they know, Ami, Greg, Jamie and Lita probably now. Maybe Rita and Liz, too.'

'What about Amara and Michelle?'

'I did ask them where you went the day you ran off. It's possible.' She shrugged, a smile still playing on her lips.

'I don't mind them knowing, it's just my parents.'

'And Sammy?'

'Not Sammy! He'll tell mum and dad.' I laughed and pulled up on the street before Serena's. 'Why are you stopping here?'

'Because I can't do this to you in front of your house.' I quickly pulled her body to mine and kissed her, Serena practically melting in my arms as she kissed me back.

'I never imagined kissing someone would feel this good.' I laughed and started the engine of my car again, now driving to Serena's house, where Mrs Tsukino was getting rid of the weeds that had grown in between the cracks on the front path. Serena got out of the car, resisting the urge to hug me with her mum nearby. I watched as her mum called her over, and after a brief conversation, Serena skipped back to the car, poking her head through the open window whilst grinning. 'Mum says that you can stay for tea.'

'How could I possibly refuse?'

* * *

The next day after school, Serena and I walked into the arcade hand in hand, whispering to each other, not noticing people staring at us since we weren't looking at anything other than each other, so we obviously didn't notice all of our friends sat around a booth watching us. We both looked up and blushed as they all smirked. 'Well, you certainly took your time about it.' Amara commented, Michelle and Rei laughing from either side of her.

'And I'm guessing that this was Andrew's idea?' I asked, my best friend surprisingly shaking his head.

'It was mine. And it worked!' Mina stood up grinning, saying something about her not dressing up as Sailor Venus everyone Halloween for nothing.

**A/N: **So, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it I was going to end this fan fiction here, but since you've all been so lovely for my first Sailor moon fan fiction, I'm going to do one last chapter that shows the progression of Serena and Darien's relationship. They most likely won't follow on directly from each other, but they will be in chronological order. However, I'm incredibly busy at the moment, so it may take a few weeks depending on what happens, but I will eventually post it hsx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **Can' .of. .name, SailorMoon489**(Haha, thank you very much!), **anyoumous, Trosario, Godloverk, Syulai and rubyalix**(Aww, thank you!)! Sorry that this took so long! I swear that my university is trying to kill me with the amount of work that I get. Anyway, this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to anyone who reviews this chapter or anyone who reviews in the future. I'm also thinking of doing another Sailor Moon fic, but that could be a long time coming. Anyway, it's been a pleasure to write this story for you and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter! hsx

**IMPORTANT: **Quite a few Japanese families eat KFC on Christmas day (just so some of you don't get confused when KFC is mentioned).

CHAPTER 8-

It had been a month since Serena and I had begun dating, still without her family knowing, and it was great. Today was Serena's fifteenth birthday, and unfortunately, her parents had taken Serena and Sammy out for the day, leaving me to sit in the arcade and do my homework, whilst getting teased by Lita and Michelle about how love sick I looked as I waited patiently for night to roll around.

I carefully snuck in through Serena's back gate when night fell, waiting until all of the lights in the house went off before I began throwing small stones at Serena's bedroom window. She opened it a minute later, smiling when she saw me. 'Darien!'

'I told you that I would see you on your birthday.' She grinned, trying to supress her laughter and I began to climb up the drainpipe, Serena helping me through her window. She hugged me as soon as I entered her dark bedroom and I inhaled her beautiful scent as I rested my head in the crook of her neck.

'I missed you today. Mum kept on asking why I was sighing, and I couldn't tell her.'

'I don't mind you letting your parents know. They won't keep me from seeing you.' She laughed quietly and cupped my cheek.

'I know, but I just want a little bit longer, that's all.' I nodded and Serena leant into kiss me, but I stopped her.

'I can barely see you, Serena. Can you put a lamp on or something?' She stepped away from me and lit the candle I had bought her and sat down on her bed, smiling at me.

'See me now?'

'Much better. This is for you.' I brought out of the pocket of my green tuxedo a small box and her eyes widened.

'I thought I told you not to get me anything. We've only been together for a month, you shouldn't be buying me things, even if it is my birthday.' Trying not to laugh too loudly, I sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine.

'Like I need an excuse to buy you things.' She blushed and I tightened the grip on her hand. 'I know that it hasn't been long, but… this feels right. I can't explain it somehow. Do you understand?'

To my relief, she smiled. 'Yes. But don't go buying me things.' I kissed her cheek, ignoring her reference to the several things I had already surprised her with in the past four weeks.

'Will you open your present now?' She took the small box from me, gasping when she opened it.

'Darien, they're beautiful.' The silver of the moon studs I had bought for her shone in the candlelight with the sparkle of the sapphire gems adding to their dazzle. She put them in straight away then skipped over to her mirror, grinning. 'Thank you so much!' Serena hugged me then kissed me fully on the mouth. 'Can you stay for a while? I know that you're probably tired but I haven't seen you today and-' I cut her off with a kiss and pulled her down to lie on the bed with me.

'I can only stay for an hour, I have lecture on tropical medicines at ten o'clock in the morning.'

* * *

For a couple of months now we had been "studying" together every day after school, and Serena had managed to convince her dad to let her stay the weekend through telling him that she was staying at Rei's temple. Serena had stayed the night, and whilst I didn't have a problem with her sleeping in the same bed as me, but since the last weekend she had stayed over, she had swapped her pink bunny rabbit pyjamas in favour of silky slips, and it was becoming increasingly hard to pretend that I didn't notice how the material rose up her legs whenever she moved slightly. 'We need to tell your dad about us soon.' She nodded and curled up into my side even more.

'I will. I don't think my dad will stop me from seeing you though. I think he likes you.'

'Good.' It was Sunday morning and we were led in bed together. It was well past lunchtime but neither of us had made a move to get dressed. Instead, I sat against the head board with Serena cuddled into my side, settled into a comfortable silence. She was trailing her hand up and down my bare chest, making me shiver, but I was trying my best not to let her know how much I liked that feeling. 'Whilst we are meant to be studying this weekend, did you need anything explaining to you?' Serena sat away from me, the way her legs were positioned showing a dangerous amount of skin.

'Kill joy.'

'Sorry. Come here.' I pulled her onto my knee and she wrapped her legs around my waist. 'Serena-' I sighed, trying not to look down.

'What?'

'You do know that I could get arrested? I'm four years older than you and you're not sixteen yet.'

'All the more reason not to tell my dad.' I shook my head but kissed her anyway, hearing her moan into my mouth. It encouraged me and I kissed her harder, eventually pinning her down on the bed underneath me. I pulled away, seeing that Serena had gone bright red and was breathing deeply.

'I told you not to tempt me. Tell me when you want me to stop.' She nodded and I began kissing down her neck, leaving marks on her most sensitive spots. Her body arched off the bed and began moaning as I nipped at her skin.

'Darien…'

'Do you want me to stop yet?' She shook her head.

'Keep going.' I did as she asked, continuing until I had kissed across the width of her shoulders. I pulled away and her eyes followed my right hand as it went to the hem of her slip. Just before I put my hand underneath it, she spoke. 'Stop!' My head snapped up at Serena's alarmed tone.

'Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you.' I said as I lifted her back into my arms.

'It's not that… I just felt different. I was really hot and tingly.'

'Oh.' I felt myself blush as I realised what she was describing. 'We probably shouldn't do that again until you're sixteen then.' Serena went even redder when she worked out what she had felt.

'I agree. Time to get dressed?'

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the Tsukino's were having a large party, and practically everyone they knew was invited. Mr Tsukino had a load of work colleagues over, and his wife had most of the neighbours round, and Sammy and Serena may as well have invited all of the teenagers and children in Tokyo. The house was packed when I arrived, dozens of shoes littering the hallway. I found Andrew flirting with Michelle in the living room, shaking my head at him when he looked my way. He simply grinned and carried on, and I went over to Chad and Jamie.

'Hey, Darien.'

'Hi. Have you seen Serena?'

Both boys exchanged a look and nodded. 'Your girlfriend is in the kitchen.'

'Who's girlfriend?' I looked around and saw Mrs Tsukino stood behind me, feeling myself go red.

'Oh, Jamie was just saying that his girlfriend, Mina, is in the kitchen.' I tried not to let my smooth voice falter as Chad sniggered.

'Serena's in the kitchen too. Go and say hi.' She smiled and walked off. I turned back to the two boys, now laughing properly.

'Thanks, guys.'

'Have you still not told her parents?'

I shook my head. 'Serena's still scared that her dad's going to kill me. I'll see you both later.' I left them and went through to the kitchen, finding Serena stood on her own, staring out of the window, watching the snowflakes fall. She was wearing a light blue dress, her hair swaying a little. I walked quietly up to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She gasped as I kissed the shell of her ear, noticing that she was wearing the earrings that I had given her for her birthday. 'Guess who?'

'Darien?' I laughed and turned her around, letting her hug me properly. 'I knew it.' She leaned up to kiss me, but I stepped back. 'What's wrong?' I reached into my pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and she smiled as I held it over her head.

'It's Christmas, Serena.' She stood on her tip toes and began to kiss me, and I soon dropped the mistletoe and brought her closer to me, revelling in her touch.

'Excuse me?'

We both pulled away, alarmed by the voice, seeing Mr Tsukino stood in the doorway of the kitchen with an empty bottle of coke. 'Oh, Dad! Darien brought some mistletoe and-!'

I took Serena's hand and smiled. 'Mr Tsukino, Serena and I have been dating for a couple of months now. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way.' He chewed his lip.

'Darien, please come with me.' I gave Serena's hand a quick squeeze and followed Mr Tsukino to his study, shutting the door behind me. I turned back to him, confused at his happy facial expression. 'Thank you, Darien.'

'Excuse me, Mr Tsukino?'

'Thank you so much. I'm glad it's you. I love Serena a lot, and I honestly couldn't think of anyone better for her to be with. I'm slightly annoyed that you're almost four years older than her and you didn't tell me about your relationship but I'll try to forget about it.'

'Thank you, Mr Tsukino.'

'It's Kenji from now on. And I want you around everyone Sunday and Friday night for tea. And for the KFC tomorrow. Come on, let's return to the party.' We both left the room, Serena stood with wide, worried eyes outside. Kenji smiled at her and she furrowed her brow.

'What did he say?' I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, spinning her a little.

'Everything's fine.' She smiled and I kissed her softly. 'He's annoyed that we kept it a secret for so long, but he likes me.' She sighed and hugged me. 'Let's go to your room. I have something to give you.' I took Serena's hand and went down the corridor, shutting her bedroom door when we were both inside.

'What is it?'

I took out of my jacket pocket a long box and told her to close her eyes. She did as I asked and I opened the box, taking out a silver moon pendant with sapphires embedded in it, just like her earrings. I slid it around her neck and she giggled at the cold sensation. I guided her over to the mirror and told her to open her eyes and she gasped.

'Darien, I love it! But I told you stop buying me things.'

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. 'I haven't bought you anything since your birthday, so stop complaining.' We both laughed and stood together a little longer, not saying anything until there was a knock at the door.

'Come in.' Sammy opened the door, grinning at the two of us.

'Mum wants to give Darien a hug.' Serena groaned and rested her head against my chest. 'You better hurry up or she'll make even more of a scene than she plans too!' Sammy ran off and Serena looked up at me.

'Do you mind her doing that? She's always been excited about me getting a boyfriend.'

'Of course I don't mind. Let's go.' We shared one last kiss then went back downstairs to the party.

* * *

The second week after New Year, Serena and I were curled up on my settee together, watching a film. I had stopped paying attention to the story line half an hour ago and had been staring at Serena, laid carefully in my arms since the start of the film. I watched as she breathed in out slowly, her jumper only being displaced slightly by the delicate movement. She still smelled of sweet honey and I held her closer to my body. Since Christmas, I felt like things had shifted between us. I didn't know about her, but I began to think of Serena as more than my girlfriend, as someone I could definitely envision spending a lot of my time with, as someone who I was most certainly in love with.

My heart thumped loudly and quickly with the realisation and I reached for the remote, pausing the film. Serena sat up and frowned a little. 'Darien? Are you alright?'

'I love you.' The delivery was blunt and would have seemed cold to any other girl, but Serena knew me the best and tears filled her eyes.

'I love you too.' I kissed her, holding her as close to me as physically possible, completely forgetting about the film.

* * *

Two and half years later, I stood in my kitchen nervously, wrapping the plates in my cupboard in bubble wrap and placing them carefully in a box. As I now saw the kitchen cupboards empty, I found it hard to breath. Serena was coming over, and she was going to see the boxes dotted around my apartment as I packed. I was 21 now, and she was a few months shy of becoming 18, and had just finished all of her exams at college. I had finished my doctor training and received my placement. It wasn't good news.

I heard the front door open, accompanied by Serena's beautiful laugh that still made my heart do back flips. 'Where are you, Darien?'

'Kitchen.' She came through, looking strangely at all of the boxes.

'What's with all of the boxes?' I took her hand and sat down with her on the settee.

'I got my doctor placement, Serena.' She smiled and squeezed my hand.

'That's great! I'll have to make trips to Tokyo hospital more often then to see you.' I bit my lip and her smile faded. 'It is in Tokyo, right?' I shook my head and stood up. 'Then where?'

'It's at a hospital in New York.'

'As in New York, America?' I nodded and she rolled her lips together. 'Why there?'

'They don't have enough jobs to give to everyone on my course at Tokyo hospital, and since they know that I'm fluent in English, my placement's in America. My flight and my apartment are being paid for by the hospital. I leave in a month.'

'Is there any way that you can turn it down?'

'If I turn it down, I can't ever become a doctor.' Serena stood up now.

'And what about me?'

'I love you, Sere-'

'You're going to America, Darien!' She began to shout, tears falling down her cheeks. I stepped forwards to comfort her, but she walked out into the hallway, putting her shoes on.

'Serena, wait. We need to talk about this.'

'What's there to talk about? You've already decided!' She slammed my front door and I ran out after her, but for once she was quicker and was in the lift and leaving. I could have taken the stairs but I knew the lift was quicker and she would have gotten down first. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked angrily back to my apartment, picking my phone up violently and dialled in Andrew's number.

"Hello, Andrew's phone."

'Hi, Michelle.' I said, trying not to sound too angry. 'It's Darien. Can you put Andrew on please?'

"Sure." There was a pause and Andrew spoke.

"Hey, Darien."

'This is all your fault.'

"Have I missed something? What have I done?" I filled him on the current situation, keeping my jaw tense. "Okay, so how is you having to move to America my fault?"

'Because if you hadn't made me go after Serena that day, we wouldn't have started to fall in love with each other, meaning I wouldn't have just broken her heart! That's why!'

He sighed. "This still isn't my fault. I didn't ask you to become a doctor or learn English."

'You're right, I'm sorry. But I don't know what to do. I love Serena. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.'

'Then I think it's time that you had a very in depth conversation with Kenji Tsukino.'

* * *

A week later, Serena and I still hadn't spoken, but everything was in place. Another seat next to mine on the plane had been booked, the arcade had been decorated ready for my leaving party and I carried a small velvet box in my tuxedo. The nerves were rising inside me at the prospect of what I was about to do at my party.

'You can do this, Darien.'

I looked up at Chad as we walked towards the arcade in suits. 'You sound so sure, Chad. Since you're so confident, may I ask when you're proposing to Rei?' He blushed and changed the subject.

'So, New York…' We eventually arrived at the arcade where the party was in full swing, all of my friends present as well as the Tsukino's. Kenji was by the door and beckoned me over, Chad leaving my side.

'Did you pick up the ring, Darien?' I nodded, patting my pocket to check one last time. 'Just to let you know, Serena might need quite a bit of cheering up before you ask her.'

'I know. Where is she?'

'Sat at the back in a booth with Mina and Amara.' I nodded and was about to leave, but he pulled me back, a worried look in his eyes.

'I'll look after her, Kenji, I promise.'

'I know you will.'

I made my way through the crowd of dancing people towards Serena. She was sat with her back to me, wearing a white dress with her incredibly long hair down for once, the way I liked it. Amara and Mina saw me approaching and made excuses to go, already knowing what I was going to do. I took their seats and Serena looked up, eyes immediately filling with tears.

'You came after all then.'

She nodded. 'My dad made me.'

'You didn't have to wear your hair down.'

'You like it that way. I thought I should since we won't see each other much more.' Serena wiped away a tear that fell and my heart clenched a little. 'I missed you this week.'

'I missed you too. You know, I still have two more weeks in Tokyo before I leave. We should make the most of it.' She nodded and I held her hand across the table. 'Even though I'll be in America, I'll still love you. No matter how far apart we are will change that.' It hurt to lie to her, but I wanted to surprise her later.

'I know. I was just being childish. I love you too.' I squeezed her hand and stood up.

'Want to dance?'

'I can't dance.' I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

'I taught you, remember? Come on, it's my leaving party. My girlfriend isn't not allowed to dance with me.' She laughed and I brought her into my arms, spinning her around before we began to dance together. We made small talk, pretending as if I wasn't leaving, Serena's friends floating around us, waiting to hear my cue line for Jamie to change the song.

'So, how well can you speak English, Serena?' The song changed to a slow tune and we began to move together at a more leisurely pace.

'Not as well as you can. I suppose if I'm going to visit I should get Ami to help me get better.'

'Who said anything about visiting me?' We stopped moving and Serena looked at me, not being able to work out what her facial expression said. 'You're not going to university. You're just going to stay in Tokyo and get a job. Why don't you get a job in America?'

'What are you saying, Darien?'

'Come with me. I've already booked another seat on the plane and my new apartment is big enough for two people to live in.'

'But my family…'

'They already know. And don't worry. I've already asked your father for permission.'

'Permission for what?'

I took the box out of my tuxedo and got down on one knee, taking Serena's hand. I didn't notice the way everyone crowded around gasping or the music stopping, I just focused on Serena. 'Serena Tsukino, you are the only person on this earth that I have ever loved. Will you marry me?' I opened the box, revealing a silver band with a sapphire in the centre surrounded by diamonds. I looked up at Serena to see that she was crying but smiling, her mum and her friends crowded around her, their faces all holding the same expression.

'Yes!' I wrapped my arms around Serena's waist and spun her around, everyone in the arcade cheering as I slipped the ring onto Serena's finger before kissing her. We were both crying as people came over to congratulate us, not being left alone for another twenty minutes, sat in a booth together once more. Serena was resting her head against my chest and I had my arm wrapped protectively around her, her excitement beginning to tire her out. She reached up and kissed my jaw, making me smile. 'So, when are we getting married?'

'We need you to be eighteen first.' She giggled then yawned. 'I love you, Serena.'

'I love you too. Can we go back to your apartment please?'

'I didn't bring my car.'

'That's fine, you can carry me.' We both laughed and I scooped my fiancée up into my arms, leaving our friends behind us.

hsx


End file.
